


Home.

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just genuinely a fluffy story, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Where error helps ink through his issues., ♡
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: Even though you can come to understand one, you can still hate them.  This, is a different scenario.





	1. Warm

Ink Sans was swishing around his giant paintbrush, trying to make the wooden house that he himself and error would be living in pretty soon. Though, the problem was is that all of the asking anons were forcing him to stop, which made of really frustrated... Due to the fact that literally he is a souless, skeleton being. He can only live off of other people's creativity. Like A Parasite to everyone else is creativity.

Never the less, he decided to sit on the stairs and relax for a little bit he answered more questions as error was laying on the couch playing with his new quote on quote 'stabhorse.' Which in reality, was really distinct unicorn made by ink that error just fiddled with it, at least its something else besides stealing stuff from underfell once again. Not like he already did that earlier when ink pulled in the furniture oh, and error just opened up a portal and let it fall and underfell.

 Poor underfell Sans. He sure gets a mouthful from underfell papyrus.

 Anyway, ink decided to answer the questions, and a lot of them had to do with him liking error. Of course, since him being a souless being, he can't actually like him. But whenever he was around him, he would always feel some sense of hopefulness and him. Knowing that he could change, and hopefully for the better. He always had believed in him, even though he did hurt him and battle him and hate him in the past. But when they became friends, or whatever they are, they didn't fight as much. Though, error being the way he is, he's still is a little jerk sometimes.

Wait, no, little jerk was an underestimate. He was the biggest jerk in the Multiverse. Or at least torwards ink himself.

Then, one of the anon askers noticed that previously, when he was talking about error. He was blushing a little bit. Of course, the anons had to point that out, and ink kind of stated out the obvious. Though he just said "I think you know what i mean.". Making the Monster version of a heart, or soul.

Then, he stood up and went back to work in a blush.


	2. Past

Ink still sat there and worked, but the blush was still there.  He heard that the anons were now bugging error.  He heard varying frutrated sounds from where the living room would be.   He grinned, he had to admit though, the glitched groaning made him snicker.   He didn't know.  He was very happy right now.  As he swished his brush around to finish the house.  He was almost done with the undecorated interior.  He, then, started to work outside.  Making the porch look at least somewhat presentable as for the house.

He sat down his brush, and looked around.  He made a chair on the said porch so he's have somewhere to sit.  He wasn' sure why he stopped, but he did.  So that happened.  He conjured a drink and started to sip it, and looked out to the empty abyss in front of him.  He had stared at it for awhile now.

Huh.

It reminded him of his past memories, where his true home was.  Where he started off as a empty thought, nobody would have remembered him if it weren't for the fact that he had to tear his soul in half.   And that, he thought it was the end from there.

No, he had to stay alive after that.  And only to be recreated without a soul in another empty template of whiteess that could have ran for miles.  But what was the use? 

Inks figure started to shake, had he really done that? Why did he do that in the first place?  Now his job was to protect something, why was he given a second chance.  In all actuality, when he was in that empty slate of a world with a emotionless cast of undertale.  He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't rip his soul just so he could kill himself.  Knowing that he thought he would rather feel the release of death than be with them.

Alone.

Then, he though about how they were possibly still alive, but without sans, and how he abandoned him.  To leave them in that empty useless..

No, don't call them useless.  It wasn' their fault their artist gave up.

But now, it is Inks fault if a artist gives up an Au, throwing away an idea that could spark manga minds.  He was surrised on how big of a role he actually played. 

Really, he was shocked.  But why did the colors of emotion have to choose him? 

 

Ink was so deep in his thought that he was shaking, the conjoured drink fell to the ground, and error was spectating with a surrised face.

Ink was stuck in his own past, having a mental break down before a glitched loud yell of "What the fuck is wrong with you,,!?"  Ink snapped out of it, his eyes were teardropswhich was nearly impossible if he didn't drink.  Yes, ink was aware that sometimes emotions would come on their own, but only in small amounts.

But this was entirely different.

 

He looked at error with a face that, even he knew, wasnt ever given to really anyone.  He was shaking, and stared at error, before looking over, he almost couldn' speak, but he could hear.

"R-respond me,,! Rainbow asshole!!" Error himself was having a breakdown because of, well, he count understand what ink was doing. And ink wasn' speaking, so that didn' help error at all.  His glitches getting more and more rapid at the second.  Ink finally got the  chance to have the capability to speak.  And instead he stared at error, whom was now freaking out.  He tried to say stiff like 'Ink, come on,,!' And 'snap out of it!'.  As he kept on, before leaping forward and tapped errors shoulder.

Error snapped out of it, and gave him the trademark angry error face.  He growled.  But then he seemed the relax.  He patted inks head too. And went beside him.

"Dont worry me like that, stupid rainbow asshole."

Ink looked back at him for a moment, before making a small grin.

"Ill try not to."

 

♡


	3. Smile

The void was blackened like a night sky, and wind was blowing.

Ink stared out again, because he was in one of his blank states. Be had no idea what he was doing but regardless, he sat there and worked on the porch.   Drawing abstractly agenst the delicate paper that had been decorated with empty emotion.

Cold winter breeze brushed agenst his bare bones with partial feel.  He felt like crying.  But he had nothing to cry about, or why. He let out a partial pained cry agenst the wind, and was quickly scilenced.

It didn't take him much until he found himself absolutely absorbed.  Of course.

But, within mere curiosity, he called error.  He wasn' really thinking right.  He just kept on drawing, not even knowing he actually called errors name.  He had the glitch skeleton in a abstract glitch design on the paper.

"Yeah Ink,,?"

Error didn' really judge ink really, he understood.  But he stood there.  In a lazy black aesthetic outfit.  With it being "nighttime" in their void, the TV screen lit up the door way to the outside of black pit.

Ink stared off again. He didn't respond.  

Error didn't like it when ink did his excessive thinking times, it almost drained him of life, and made him worry if he was even alive.  Yet he walked over to ink and snapped a finger in front of inks face. 

Ink flinched a little, but made no eknolagement of his words.  Quickly, error snapped some more.  And started yelling at him.

"Wake up, damnit ink!"

Error finally gathered everything in him, he honestly didn' want to hurt the tiny dwarf of protection.  But, he slapped him across the face, and gave him a tsundere angry face.  

"Ha-! Huh,,!?"

Ink jolted to life, finally realizing how cold it IS.

Ink clenched to the sides of his arms in secure for warmth, and then.  His vision actually became purred and misunderstanding.  He tried to stand up, as error backed up. All he could feel was the tranquil winds hitting him, the melatoninkicking into his system, making it hard to stand.

 But, all ink did was shortly stop and just fell on the ground, passed out.

Error sighed, he almost considered just dragging the body. Instead he picked ink up, bringing him inside.

 

He wore a smile of comfort as he sat him down on the couch, and patted a warm blanket around him, and error ate another chocolate bar.


End file.
